Season 7: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8. Cal: So what happened? Elias: Infinity located the remaining Nightmare Forces in Omashu. By that time, the Coalition had already disbanded. Captain Lasky sent our team, led by Nevada, to destroy the remaining Nightmare Forces and to assassinate Ukano, leader of the New Ozai Society. He posed a Level 10 Threat, and was on ONI's watch list for a while. Nevada wanted to get this done as quickly as she could. Princess Celestia need to tell her something. Cal: What was it? Elias: That you were still alive. Cal: Except she never got to? Elias: Except she never got to. (The flashback to that mission in Omashu, A Pelican arrives with Nevada, Merrick, Ghanoush, and Elias.) Nevada: '''Looks like the Nightmare Forces are here. Looks like the New Ozai Society, too. '''Merrick: Usual plan that you have, Nevada? Nevada: Yeah. Quickly and without civilian casualties. We just got done with a major war. (The Pelican arrives at the Insertion Point. The team loads up. Elias walks up to Nevada.) Elias: You good? Nevada: Yeah. I'm good, Elias. Thanks. Elias: Princess Celestia would like to see you after we're done here. Nevada: Important? Elias: You might like it. Nevada: I hope it's that promotion I'm up for. Wash needs a number two to help him. Ghanoush: Hey Nevada, drinks on you? Nevada: Yeah. Sure. (The team exits the Pelican. They engage a number of NOS Soldiers.) Merrick: Contact! Nevada: Ghanoush, you're with Merrick! Elias, with me! (Merrick and Ghanoush goes to high ground while Nevada and Elias stay on the streets. They see a launcher used by the New Ozai Society.) Nevada: Elias, take it out! (Elias takes out the launcher. However, they all stop as they see some black smoke headed towards them.) Merrick: Nightmare Forces! GET OUT OF THERE!!! (Nevada and Elias enter the building where Merrick and Ghanoush are in. They then keep moving.) Nevada: Okay. Looks like we're in the clea.... OH CRAP. Get down! (Sees to guards) Shit. Take the one on the left, I got the right. (The two preform a synchronized take-down. They meet up with Merrick and Ghanoush.) Ghanoush: What the fuck took you guys so long?! Nevada: Had company. C'mon, let's keep moving. Merrick: Permission to speak, Ma'am? Can we stop for a while? We nearly fucking died out there. Nevada: We don't have time. The more we stall, the greater chance of the Nightmare Forces re-assembling and spreading. (The team leaves the building. They spot Ukano.) Merrick: TARGET SIGHTED!!! Nevada: Don't let him get away! (Ukano arrives at a Nightmare Force Pelican the team boards it and kills the pilot, resulting in the Pelican to crash over a river. Nevada restrains Ukano.) Nevada: TAKE THE SHOT, ELIAS!! (Elias executes Ukano. All of a sudden, the Pelican moves down, causing Nevada to nearly fall out. Elias catches her. However, the pelican starts to break in half.) Merrick: Shit!! We can't have all of us on here at the same time! Nevada: Let me go, Elias. Elias: No!! Nevada: I'll live!! But if you don't let go, we all die! Please, I'll come back for you!! (Elias let's Nevada go. Nevada falls into the river.) Mich: '''So what did you do? '''Elias: I made the hardest decision in my life: I let Nevada go, and saved the others. We search for her body for weeks. Then finally we were pulled, and she was declared M.I.A. Cal: But why is she trying to kill us? Elias: The Nightmare Forces got to her first and took her to the Moon. Whatever they did, if they can turn her, they can turn anyone, and a Freelancer won't stop until she completes her mission. Cal: If it's Nightmare Forces, we need to save her. (The heroes return to the Prydwen, now positioned outside Blainsworth. They report to Elder Maxson.) Maxson: Proctor Quinlan has ensured us that we're outside the infected zone. No twisters will be hitting the Prydwen. ???: Good to hear. Mich: Wait. TAYLOR?! Carolina: Actually, no. (A floating monitor arrives.) Carolina: This is Zeta. Mich, I'm sure you already know who this is. Mich: Wait! I programed my DNA into.... Wait. DAMMIT!! I forgot to actually do that. Carolina: It somehow picked up Taylor's DNI and reactivated on its own. Zeta-Taylor: And to think the new augmentations were hard. This I can barely even move without hitting the walls. Maxson: Proctor Quinlan told you that you'll get used to it. And that takes time. Zeta-Taylor: Time is something we don't always have. Maxson: Exactly. Liberty Prime is ready. Proctor Ingram needs you down there immediately. Mich: On it. Wheeler: Good luck, guys. (Mich and Cal leave.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts